


Trapped

by idkimoutofideas



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Claustrophobia, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: Prompt: OT3+ 'I'm here it's going to be alright'
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Trapped

“Parker?” Hardison called out. “Eliot?” His voice felt rough and scratchy, and it hurt to speak. Where was he? Hardison couldn’t see anything, just darkness surrounding him. He was lying on his back, that much he was sure of, but other than that he was at a loss. He tried to move, but his limbs felt like they each weighed a thousand pounds. He tried to sit up, but only managed to lift his head a few inches before it bumped into something. 

“What the-” the words devolved into a coughing fit as Hardison struggled to breathe. A faint glow began emanating from somewhere, and he had to blink a few times in order to actually see. When he could finally make out his surroundings what he saw made his stomach drop. 

To his right: wall. To his left: wall. Above him: wall. 

Craning his head around he saw walls surrounding him on all sides. “No, no, no no.” Hardison’s voice was little more than a horse whisper. His breath started coming in shallower and shallower gasps when an ear splitting scream ripped through the air. “Parker!” Hardison yelled, fingers scrabbling at the lid of the coffin, desperate to find a way out. There was more shouting above him, a voice he recognized as Eliot started to say something he couldn’t quite make out when a burst of gunfire filled the air and the voice fell silent. 

“No, no…” Hardison couldn’t force the words out. He was elated when his fingers finally caught on a seam in the wood and he excitedly ripped it open, but there was nothing above him but dirt. It started pouring in the coffin, slowly at first but more and more just kept pouring in, filling his mouth and nose and keeping him from breathing. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, he could just hear Parker and Eliot calling his name and screaming and screaming and _screaming_.

Something touched his shoulder. Something _alive_ . Hardison let out a strangled noise and tried to get away. But something was trapping his arms and legs and he couldn’t _move_ . He flailed, not even caring what he hit. Hardison fell suddenly, hitting the floor with a dull ‘thud’. Hurriedly he scrambled backwards until his back was pressed up against something solid. His breath coming in panicked gasps and he couldn’t get his mind to calm down. He couldn’t breathe he couldn’t _think_ he couldn’t-

“Hardison?” A lamp clicked on and Hardison blinked in the sudden light to see Eliot kneeling in front of him, with Parker standing a little behind him. Both of them were looking at him with identical worried expressions on their faces, similar to how someone would look at a cornered animal. The comparison caused a nervous laugh to bubble up in Hardison’s chest, but he still wasn’t breathing normally and the sound got lodged in his throat.

“What happened?” Eliot’s voice was soft and gentle as he reached out to take Hardison’s hand. Hardison opened his mouth to explain but the words wouldn’t come out. He wanted to tell them what happened but he couldn’t. All he could think about was the coffin and the dirt and the screaming-

“Hardison.” Eliot said again, more insistent this time, but Hardison couldn’t get out of his head. His mind was racing too fast, replaying the screams again and again and again and _again-_

“Alec.” Eliot’s voice was gruff as he reached out and placed a hand on the back of Hardison’s neck, bringing him in until their foreheads were touching. “I need you to breathe with me, okay?” Hardison must’ve made a noise of confirmation because Eliot started to count. “In for 4, out for 6. In… out… in… out… in…” Hardison became aware of Parker on his other side, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. He knew he should feel boxed in, but their presence was grounding. Eliot waited until Hardison had control over his breathing again to sit back on his heels.

“What happened?” Parker was the one who spoke this time. Hardison glanced up at her, taking in her concerned expression.

“Coffin.” Is all he could say. Eliot and Parker exchanged a dark look and Hardison knew that if the guys who buried him weren’t already in jail the two of them would find and beat the shit out of them. The thought made a smile tug at his lips but he closed his eyes and looked down at the ground. “But you two were… I couldn’t get to you and… You were screaming and I just…” His voice broke off into a barely controlled sob, but Parker and Eliot understood him anyway.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re both here, it’s gonna be alright.” Eliot murmured gently. Hardison attempted to nod but all he could think about was how loud their screams were. He stared at his hands, shaking in his lap, and he could feel the panic bubbling up in his chest again. Eliot reached forward and clasped both of Hardison’s hands in his, holding them tightly. On his other side, Parker shifted, moving so she could lean up against Hardison’s side, resting her head on his shoulder. The three of them stayed on the ground like that for a while, sitting in silence and listening to the distant sounds of the city happening outside their window. 

Eventually Eliot got up, Parker following his lead. Hardison stayed sitting, staring numbly at the ground, not entirely sure what was real. Above him he saw Eliot and Parker exchange concerned glances, but he couldn’t get himself to actually move. The two of them reached down to haul him to his feet and gently ushered him over to the bed. Eliot climbed in first and Parker pushed Hardison in next. He went without complaint, curling into Eliot’s side and resting his head on the other man’s chest, Eliot putting a protective arm around Hardison’s shoulder. Parker climbed in next and started to pull the comforter up. She must’ve noticed Hardison tense as the weight settled around him, because she threw it off the bed instead. 

She laid down behind Hardison and wrapped an arm around him, pressed up against his back. Realistically Hardison knew the arms wrapping around him should feel constricting, suffocating. Instead, they kept him grounded, keeping him from floating away but still allowing him to breathe. He could hear Eliot’s heart beating solidly in his chest, and he could feel every time Parker took a breath, reminding him that they were fine, they were alive. Hardison didn’t think he would actually fall asleep, too afraid of the nightmares, but laying in bed between his boyfriend and girlfriend, he felt safe, and knew that even if he had another nightmare they would both be there when he wakes up.


End file.
